


privileges of rank

by wrennette



Series: quiobi omegaverse 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: "Hello," the omega greeted, his voice soft and deep. "You'll be the new alpha on the Council?"Obi-Wan has a very nice afternoon with the Council's omega shortly after his promotion.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: quiobi omegaverse 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804222
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	privileges of rank

**Author's Note:**

> Happy QuiObi omegaverse week!

Somewhat nervously, Obi-Wan keyed his new access codes into the door panel. He hadn't anticipated his promotion to the High Council. The first meeting had been collegial, and he had almost enjoyed it, conversing about wider issues than most Jedi Knights or Masters contemplated on a day to day basis. There were other perks too - a new apartment in the wing where the other Councilors lived, clearance to restricted sections of the Archives.

The door opened, revealing the most gossiped about privilege of sitting on the Council. The room wasn't large, but it was comfortably furnished - nearly decadent by Jedi standards. A plush carpet padded the floor, and gleaming wooden tables and shelves displayed delicate ceramics and curios from far flung worlds. The walls were decorated with scrolls of artwork and calligraphy, and broad transparisteel windows opened onto a private garden. A corner was screened off with an intricate wooden partition, panels painted with golden birds.

At the center of the room, on a pile of velvet and brocade cushions, was displayed the most precious of the apartment's contents: a male omega, his long limbs wrapped in a silken robe of deep blue that brought out the colour of his deep set eyes. Long hair, dark brown just beginning to grey, fell past broad shoulders. 

"Hello," the omega greeted, his voice soft and deep. "You'll be the new alpha on the Council?"

"Yes, I'm Obi-Wan," he said, stepping forward and bowing respectfully, letting the door close behind him. "Mace said you'd be expecting me."

"Yes, he was by earlier," the omega said, "would you like some tea? Or straight to business?"

Obi-Wan flushed heatedly. While he wasn't virginal by any stretch of the imagination, he'd never even _seen_ an omega before, nevermind had the opportunity to be alone with one. There were betas who claimed they could induce a state that was nearly identical to an omega's heat, but Obi-Wan had stayed away from that too - if he went into rut, that's what sedatives were for, and he'd only gone into rut a few times, as was usual for alphas who hadn't synced up to an omega's heat cycle. 

"Tea would be lovely," Obi-Wan said, and shrugged out of his robe. The omega rose, taking the robe from his hands and padding barefoot to a small kitchenette, tossing Obi-Wan's robe over a chair as he went. "And I'm afraid I wasn't told your name?"

"Ah - Qui-Gon," the omega said, turning back slightly to smile at Obi-Wan, his cheeks crinkling up around the corners of his eyes. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said politely, feeling rather like an adolescent with his first crush. He stood, awkwardly looking about for a moment, not sure how to engage in conversation. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Qui-Gon called, rummaging through his cupboards, "and take off your boots!" Obi-Wan chuckled softly, and steadied himself with a hand against the wall as he pulled off his field boots. Once he'd set them by the door, Obi-Wan stepped deeper into the little apartment, idly inspecting the displayed artwork and knickknacks. He paused in front of a scroll hung on the wall, the flowing calligraphy highlighting a philosophical passage about the nature of the Force. 

Obi-Wan had moved on to a minimalist landscape in the Pantoran tradition by the time Qui-Gon brought out a tea tray. Small silver bowls of sweets nestled against plates of more savoury fare, the scents of the food mixing palatably with that of the tea. Qui-Gon settled the tray on a sturdy low table, then sat on one of the cushions on the floor and deftly poured each of them a cup. It wasn't quite the formal tea ceremony that some more traditional Jedi employed, but there was an air of contemplative appreciation. Obi-Wan knelt on one of the other floor cushions, bowing his head slightly as he accepted his delicate cup of tea from Qui-Gon's broad-palmed hands. 

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, and blew across the rim of the cup before taking a small, testing sip. The fresh-green flavour of the tea bloomed across his tongue, perfectly brewed, and he hummed softly in appreciation. He took another sip, savouring the secondary notes. Setting down the cup, he selected a nut studded morsel, and popped it into his mouth. 

On the other side of the table, Qui-Gon sipped at his own tea, his robe gaping open slightly and showing the sweep of his clavicle and the smooth expanse of his chest. Obi-Wan couldn't help but visually trace the valley of his sternum down until it disappeared beneath the rich blue silk. The silk shimmered as Qui-Gon shifted, and then fell to his waist, baring his torso. Obi-Wan flushed, eyes darting back up to Qui-Gon's face. Qui-Gon was smiling, a spark of humour in his lovely eyes. 

"There's no need to be shy," Qui-Gon said, low voice almost a purr. "I'm not here under duress or by force. I quite enjoy my duties." He reached over the table that separated them, selecting a glistening slice of candied fruit, and offering with his fingertips. Cheeks still warm, Obi-Wan leaned forward, holding Qui-Gon's gaze as he nibbled the fruit from his hand, then delicately licked his fingers. Qui-Gon chuckled, waves of amusement and pleasure emanating from him in the Force. 

While the theory and practice of passively influencing mood and environment were well known to Obi-Wan, it had been a long time since that influence grabbed hold of him so strongly. But the Force sang with the contentment of the omega, wrapping around Obi-Wan and seeping under his skin, settling in his bones and warming him to the core. 

"Oh, that's nice," Obi-Wan said politely, and shifted. His extremely correct posture softened as he settled into the cushions.

"It is," Qui-Gon said, and he shifted too, pushing the tray nearer to Obi-Wan, then crawling around the table to press against Obi-Wan's side. "Is this alright?" he asked, and Obi-Wan smiled up at him a little dazedly. 

"Quite," Obi-Wan said, unable to look away from Qui-Gon's generous, smiling mouth. 

"Good," Qui-Gon said, one of his arms looping around Obi-Wan's waist. "May I kiss you now?"

"Please," Obi-Wan said breathlessly, and then Qui-Gon's mouth was on his, sweet and gentle. Obi-Wan kissed back eagerly, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Qui-Gon's thick hair. He licked at Qui-Gon's lips, and when they parted, Obi-Wan's tongue eagerly swept into Qui-Gon's mouth, the kiss growing deeper, needy. 

Qui-Gon groaned, letting the young alpha push him down in the cushions. One of Qui-Gon's large hands gently positioned Obi-Wan's head, and the other began deftly working open the fastenings of his clothing. Qui-Gon was quite practiced at getting other Jedi out of their robes, and he soon had his warm palm pressed into the smooth-skinned hollow of Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan, rather less deftly, managed to get one of his hands inside Qui-Gon's robe, and contented himself with running his fingers over Qui-Gon's chest, mapping the curve of his pectorals and the dip of his navel.

With a smile, Qui-Gon straightened slightly and shrugged the rest of the way out of his robe. He leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan again, then set about kissing and touching the young alpha all over, finding the places that made him whimper and gasp and moan. Qui-Gon let out a soft pleased sound, enjoying Obi-Wan's responsiveness. He teased Obi-Wan's pink nipples, and nipped at his flat belly, then licked up his thick, flushed cock, paying special attention to the base, where Obi-Wan's knot would form. 

Hands stroking through and tangling in Qui-Gon's long hair, Obi-Wan let out a low groan. Gently he pulled the omega back up over him, kissing him deeply. Obi-Wan ran a hand down Qui-Gon's long, sleek flank, grasping his buttocks and then guiding him up over his cock. Qui-Gon seemed to understand, shifting with Obi-Wan and then impaling himself on the alpha's erection. 

Obi-Wan groaned as he was enveloped in Qui-Gon's wet heat. He clutched Qui-Gon close, panting against the omega's mouth as he tried to regain even a sliver of equilibrium. Qui-Gon grinned lasciviously and rolled his hips, not letting Obi-Wan get his bearings. Obi-Wan keened, and Qui-Gon rolled his hips again.

“You’re doing so well,” Qui-Gon praised. He leaned down, kissing Obi-Wan deeply. The angle let his long hair drag over Obi-Wan’s chest, adding another layer of sensation. “Do you feel how wet I am for you?”

A gasping, wordless cry worked out of Obi-Wan’s mouth. Straightening, Qui-Gon found an angle and rhythm he could maintain for a while, and set about bringing them to the cusp of pleasure. As he rode, Qui-Gon broadcast how enjoyable he found his partner, swamping the Force around them with lust and desire and deep, aching need as those sensations wound higher. Obi-Wan’s shields were overwhelmed with passion, pleasure and desire twining together and spiraling tighter and tighter until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Qui-Gon began.

Needing more, Obi-Wan managed to shift beneath Qui-God’s bulk. He planted his feet and matched the omega’s rhythm, pounding up into Qui-God’s exquisite warmth. The sweaty slap of their skin and the wet thrust of their joining nearly drowned out the soft, hitching gasps of pleasure that spilled from Obi-Wan’s lips. 

“Yes, yes, like that alpha,” Qui-Gon gasped out, and clenched enticingly around Obi-Wan’s thick cock. Obi-Wan keened, and his hands firmed possessively on Qui-Gon’s hips as he thrust. His knot swelled, catching at Qui-Gon's tender rim. Qui-Gon keened, grinding down, teasing himself with Obi-Wan's knot. Obi-Wan growled, tightening his grasp on Qui-Gon and holding him still as he thrust up. His knot flared as he slammed home one last time, and Qui-Gon shouted in surprise, then groaned, sinking against Obi-Wan’s chest as the alpha pulsed inside him, filling him with warmth.

A low, rumbling purr welled out of Obi-Wan’s chest, and he nuzzled against Qui-Gon contentedly, mixing their scents. Qui-Gon nuzzled back bemusedly, clasping around the heavy knot that filled him so nicely. He could feel gentle spurts of Obi-Wan's seed pulsing into him, and the alpha was warm and otherwise pliant beneath him. 

The raw passion of their joining faded as they cuddled together. It softened to contentment and a quiet joy even as Obi-Wan remained knotted inside Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon clenched occasionally, milking Obi-Wan's knot, prolonging the peak of their pleasure from that initial sharp spike of orgasm. 

"Beautiful," Obi-Wan murmured, and tugged gently at Qui-Gon's chin until their mouths slotted into a slow, contented kiss. "I can see why the Councillors hoard you to themselves."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "And who says it is their decision who visits my chambers, and not my own?" Obi-Wan hummed, looking up at him appraisingly. 

"That is rather presumptuous of me, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said, idly dragging his knuckles up and down Qui-Gon's arm. 

"Quite," Qui-Gon agreed, and kissed Obi-Wan again. "I wouldn't trust a knight, or just any Master in the throes of orgasm - or worse when I'm in heat." Obi-Wan dipped his head in understanding - that spike of passion could undo a Jedi if they weren't prepared, able to control their responses to such strong emotional input. 

"I'm doubly glad for my promotion then," Obi-Wan said with a warm smile, his tone quietly affectionate. 

"Oh, and what other privilege of rank could compare?" Qui-Gon asked, tossing back his long hair, and Obi-Wan's smile widened. 

"The Council's tea salon," Obi-Wan said in a perfectly serious tone, and then he and Qui-Gon were laughing helplessly, both knowing he had spoken a blatant lie. "No - no," Obi-Wan gasped out. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't ever apologize for making me laugh," Qui-Gon said, brushing the lightest of kisses against Obi-Wan's swollen mouth.

"Very well," Obi-Wan agreed, and they kissed again. As their mouths moved together, slow and sweet, Obi-Wan's knot finally deflated enough that his cock slipped free of Qui-Gon. Their mixed slick and seed dripped over his shaft and balls, and he wrinkled his nose slightly. 

"Time to clean up?" Qui-Gon proposed. Obi-Wan nodded, and they retired together to the expansive refresher attached to the main room of Qui-Gon's quarters. They washed up slowly, touching one another frequently. When they were clean, they embraced again, burying their faces in one another's necks to mix their scents. It wasn't quite a full mating, but it would let anyone with a nose know that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were part of the same pack. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan eased from Qui-Gon's arms. Returning to the main room, he pulled his clothes back on. When he had dressed, he turned back to Qui-Gon, not quite sure what to say. The omega had given him the best sexual experience of his life, but for all he knew, it was just another afternoon for Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon smiled, and closed the distance between them. He dipped his head, and kissed Obi-Wan sweetly. "Come see me again soon," he said softly, lips brushing against Obi-Wan's. 

"I will," Obi-Wan promised, and slipped out the door still blushing and a bit dazed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth too, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
